


Shiny and Lasting

by krisherdown



Series: Special Ks Love [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nick is totally hanging on everything Jack Sock does.  It’s not the first time so Thanasi should totally be used to this.  </i>
  <br/>
  <i>He’s totally not used to this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and Lasting

Nick is totally hanging on everything Jack Sock does.  It’s not the first time so Thanasi should totally be used to this. 

He’s totally not used to this.

He tries not to show reaction but then he does something stupid like text Pospisil in a misguided attempt to make someone be as jealous as he’s trying not to be.  It’s a week later and the phone is in his hand again, tempting him so bad.  He knows Nick is in still in the event in Nice but Thanasi is already at Roland Garros and doesn’t need to track his progress.

“You’re really not good at hiding emotion.”

Thanasi scrunches his face at the monotone.  He thinks about being scolded in school as he looks up from the bench toward the mound of red curls tilted his way.  He tries to play it off.  “I don’t know what you mean, Muzz.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work here.  What’s going on?”

He thinks about how much he wants to reveal.  It would sound silly to someone who left his teens long ago and is now _married_ and responsible.  “Just figuring out how to deal with Nick.”

A long pause, then he’s joined on the bench.  “Friendships can be tough on the tour.  There’s all these new shiny toys to try.  Nick is probably just sampling.”

“His new shiny toy is a blond American.”  A nod in response.  He continues on, “He is drawn to the finer things.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s obvious to anyone who’s looked at the detail he puts into his hair.”

Thanasi chuckles, then absently runs a hand through the bird’s nest that’s currently his own unstyled hair.  “It’s what he does.” 

“He’s rather new to the tour.  So are you.  There’s a lot to learn and enjoy.  No need to be tied down to what you’ve known since you were kids.”

“Did you have a Nick when you started out?”

“Yeah.  I had that person who was full of adventures, showing me… a world I could not have imagined growing up.  He entertained everyone but I always knew our friendship would be there even as we’ve gone on to other… more stable relationships.”

“Are you two still friends?”

“It’s… evolved.  He has a family and other commitments now so it’ll never be what we had when we were teenagers.  That’s not a bad thing.  When our careers are over, that bond will likely come back but, right now, it’s a bit faded.  We can still reach out to each other but… it changes.”  He spins his wedding ring around his finger as if he’s still not used to wearing it but then a smile creeps onto his face.  “Wouldn’t change anything to be at this point.”

Thanasi chuckles.  “Of course not, mate.”    He puts the phone back into his tennis bag and starts fiddling with a racquet.  “Ready to be schooled, old man?”

A snort, then, “I’m pretty good at giving master classes to the young ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> while Novak is not in this part, I'm intending to write another story involving the FO third round matches.


End file.
